User talk:Dauno
HELP! I don't know what you did when you met Stephen, but I guess just shaking his hand sent over a WHOLE SLEW of posters. We need to get a few more sysops, and block IP users from posting, or something. I got bombed tonight. And I know I still have a lot to clean up! --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:07, 19 October 2006 (UTC) Hey, Dauno, if you need more sysops, im avaliable and willing, and I believe I have WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer's reccomendation --Lewser 06:20, 19 October 2006 (UTC) :Despite his name, Lewser is a good American and deserves some sort of weapon to protect the truthiness of this site.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:28, 19 October 2006 (UTC) I love the publicity and all, but I guess you have to take the bad with the good. An entire slew of unregistereds and people with new bizzare screennames just running wild. I'm pretty sure if Stephen had to refine his views on his term wikiality, he wouldn't say it was a mob scene. For example, 69.123.125.154 has to be one of the biggest menaces to Colbert-loving society in existence. He is a webpage eater, much like the inhabitants of the planet Bearpiter are star eaters. --DeagleSteagle :I agree. Unless we can get Cartman and a case of bear mace, we need to block unregistered users.--Pro-Lick 14:24, 19 October 2006 (UTC) Weird Link I made a tag for food-related pages, and misspelled one of the "meals served". I have corrected the spelling, but for some reason, the says the misspelled link (Elevensies) still links to the template. I have edited the template to see if that could remove the link from the Wanted pages list, but it's still there. Any suggestions?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:39, 10 October 2006 (UTC) Election Stuff I wasn't sure what it all was either, it seems to be like when the "news" channels talk about celebrity stuff instead of real news. So, I made that tag to keep an eye on them. When I get more time, I will move everything to a sub-directory under Election 2008.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:34, 8 October 2006 (UTC) I think its just the Anon's way to have the pages he created tie in with Colbert somehow. --Lewser 19:20, 8 October 2006 (UTC) Countdown Clock Would it be possible to add a countdown clock to the main page?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:41, 3 October 2006 (UTC) Lost Info I guess some of the info posted on September 26-28, 2006 has been lost. Will it be lost forever? Or could it be recovered?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:53, 2 October 2006 (UTC) It can be recovered. Also, after the contracts are signed, I'll have the site back at wikiality.com instead of this subdomain. :Cool, I just didn't want to redo everything and cause some kind of conflict, thank you.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:37, 3 October 2006 (UTC) Great Site I just wanted to give you MAD PROPZ for getting this site up! I will do my best to contribute to the site, and will definitely link you to my Colbert-centric site! - Nofactzone 13:20, 2 August 2006 (PDT) Hey, I love the concept. But I think you should expand this beyond the Stephen Colbert show and actually try to redefine truth by posting false/satirical articles that are presented as truth and see how many people actually believe them. Anyone is welcome to post their Stephenesque entries and indeed already are. People may post whatever they like as long as it doesn't break any law or is completely offensive to everyone... ie tubgirl/goatse type things. I am trusting the loyal viewers of the Colbert Report to help moderate the site and stop the vandalism I had a bit earlier. I am trusting the great viewers of this wonderful show to help police themselves as well as contribute to the site as much as possible within given acceptable parameters. Petition to be sysop/bureaucrat 1. ...Could you please assign me sysop and bureaucrat flags? See . Thanks in advance! PrincessIrulan 00:12, 3 August 2006 (PDT) (Copied from above Fuzzy 11:10CST, 03 Aug 06) 2. I would also like to petition for sysop/bureaucrat rights. I have been trying to revert vandalism by Elephant and Grue. Since I cannot ban them, they continue to vandalise twice as fast as I can fix it. I am going to stop for now. Maybe if I ignore them, they will go away. --Back to work... -Fuzzy 13:16CST, 03 Aug 06 3. Same as those two. I've reverted most of what Elephant did, with the help of Assman. I think that Assman should also be given privs for helping out during this whole event. --Paranoia 19:37, 3 August 2006 (PDT) Dear Sir, I have been faithfully addressing vandalism as you requested, especially from FuzzyButt, keep your eye on that one! Anyway, I'm very eager for the sysop/bureaucrat powers to help in my endeavor. Please let me know if there is anyway I can improve, thanks PrincessIrulan 13:46, 3 August 2006 (PDT) ::Thanks for the request, but I'm afraid I'll have to turn it down. Let me explain: There is no such thing as "vandalism". That just a term used by the liberal elite to keep the people, the Real Heros, out of the media. I say: let their voices be heard! I'm sick and tired of the liberal elite telling us what is and isn't "true" and accusing anyone who disagrees of "vandalism". Facts never trump our gut instincts, which we all have access to equally. If someone disagrees with my views, and if their gut is in the right place, I say more power to them. What we don't need is self-styled "vandal" fighters who go around like the Thought Gestapo telling people what they can and cannot read about. So you see, I have to decline your very kind offer. And may I add: I think Stephen would agree with me on this one. Dauno 14:37, 3 August 2006 (PDT) :::Facts never trump our gut instincts, which we all have access to equally, spot on! You'll find my instincts superb, out-shown only by my plucky demeanor and unique wit; therefore, I humbly request that you re-consider giving me sysop/bureaucrat powers. Also, can you please tell me the password for your server's ftp. I have some truly wonderful ideas to implement. Kindest regards, PrincessIrulan :PS. please download Cite and place in your extensions folder. Then update your LocalSettings.php. Thanks. PrincessIrulan 14:27, 3 August 2006 (PDT) ::Thanks, I'll look into it. Dauno 14:37, 3 August 2006 (PDT) :::Actually, if I may intergect, I'd prefer to see us avoid adding cites to pages. The very essence of wikiality and truthiness is about feeling the truth, not proving it. Adding cites seems like too much thinking from the head, and not from the gut. I think leaving them out should be part of our mission at Wikiality. ComebackShane 11:37, 5 August 2006 (PDT) :::: I wouldn't mind citing sources such as The Onion. :::::On the 1 finger, we can't trust anybody's gut, because some of those guts are Canadian guts and other non-it-getters. On the 2 finger, Onion strikes me as a uncyclopedia magazine (although I think uncyclopedia is better described as Encyclopedia Onionatic) Papa Bear citations seem more appropriate. On the thumb finger, we don't want the book-like citation sections that Wikipedia has. Just put the link where the statement is.--Pro-Lick 11:19, 9 September 2006 (PDT) Truthiness Barnstar Award ← The Truthiness Barnstar For fighting for truth regardless of the facts.' Request Could you please update the LocalSettings.php file as per this article so that we can block IP ranges? --Paranoia 12:26, 9 August 2006 (PDT) Project Salvage As certain articles presently at Wikipedia have too much truthiness for those fellows to stand, I've been selecting certain AfD-nominated items with doom written all over them, and bringing them over here, with a Salvage tag: Obviously, this is very different from bringing over their accepted articles, and usually funnier too. I've unleashed two of these already (though the AfD is not quite finished on either): Bellypunching and Windows vs Linux. The others are tucked into my namespace, awaiting release when the AfD's conclude. Question: does this seem to pose a problem for anyone else? Please feel free to wander around in my name-space to get a preview, if you like. too funny I'm the CEO of wikia - I love what you guys are doing here. I was wondering if you would consider being hosted by Wikia - we could really pump up the humor on this, by promoting it to our users, and getting Jimmy to mention it more often. Maybe get a riff going between colbert and wales?? You could take over our early version at http://colbert.wikia.com and use the excellent wikiality URL gil at wikia point com ::This could be a really good idea, Dauno. If we can direct traffic from Wikia, and especially if we could get Wikiality name-dropped by Jimbo Himself -- and ''especially if he could do it on the Colbert Report -- this site would exPLODE. We're talking expanding contributions by 20, 50, 100-fold. It already got a good amount of attention by being related to the Wikiality story; imagine if it was the story. ::Huge. Liberty 22:55, 14 August 2006 (PDT) I'm currently in talks with Gil and we are making progress. Unfortunately I'm in the Bahamas right now on vacation till 9/11, then on the 13th I'll be in Amsterdam on business, then Oktoberfest for some more vacation. During this time I'll maintain contact with Gil and hash out the details. It's a very promising prospect that everyone is very excited about. In the meantime, Gil has asked that my users start to migrate content from Wikia's Colbert site under the GNU(GDFL) policies over to this site. The details will be made public when things are 100%, but the future is like a bright, shining city on a hill. Main User Page Protections Hello, love the site, I was wondering if there was a way for a User to protect their own page from vandals--not the talk page--but their own Main User page? Would appreciate any help, thank you.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 12:59, 22 August 2006 (PDT) Moving Pages, etc I thought that moving pages was restricted to sysops, or did you make someone else a sysop? Just wondering because in the past few days we had a few vandaliscious and random page moving. I was going to do some banning, but wasn't sure what was going on. --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:15, 15 September 2006 (PDT) Re: You're not unappreciated or Awwwww, thank you. I feel warm and fuzzy inside, as if my innards have been replaced with apple pie and bibles. And kudos to you, for creating the site which fufill's Stephen's glorious vision. And in recognition of your continued fight for truthiness you have been awarded this Congratulations, and thank you for this very special internets tube! Award For your article, Jordan Carlos, you have earned the title of "Mrs. Colbert", congratulations! Dictionary Project I am currently working on a Truthiness Dictionary (Watch What You Say), to cut down on the number of small entries. Would there be a way to add a link to it in the navigation box directly under Stephen? (You can call it "Dictionary" for space purposes, but please link it to Watch What You Say. Thanks.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:07, 19 September 2006 (PDT) Lost Info Hello, just checking on that lost info from September 26-28, 2006. I don't suppose you can still retreive it, can you? --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:53, 16 October 2006 (UTC) :I need to grab the info from the old server and send it over. I'm waiting on a few other technical issues to be resolved. --uno 22:29, 18 October 2006 (UTC) ::I just don't want to cause any weird conflicts with any new edits. Thank you.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:42, 18 October 2006 (UTC)